


Captured

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Oneshot, but they can't control their dumb baby haizaki, seishou pirates are neat, this was supposed to be hainosa but it aint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Proving yourself to be a pirate shouldn't be that hard. He just made the wrong choice in who he was proving it to.





	Captured

A hand is kept on the back of his head, forcing the captured citizen's gaze to be kept down. The rope tied around his abdomen and keeping him bound in place does little against the cool ocean breeze, especially when dressed in a simple nightgown. He shivers from the cold, though his captor may think otherwise.

With his gaze kept down, Nosaka can only see the boots of a person standing before him, along with the ends of a coat. The person begins to move out of sight, but he can hear the footsteps trace around him. And he waits patiently, for the other to stop this so called intimidation tactic.

When those familiar boots come to halt before him once more, he feels the grip on his head dig into his hair, forcing him to look up. Unfazed grey eyes meet with glaring multi colored ones. His captor stands tall, clothed in darkness as the moon shines behind him. There's a wild and proud grin, baring his teeth.

"You see," a pause while his captor extends his hands out, "I  _am_  a real pirate." He takes a step to the side, revealing more of the ship that they were on.

Nosaka takes in the sight now that he was allowed to. The realization of being captured by pirates was anything but surprising. He had guessed as much when he had been stolen away from his home and blindfolded on the way here. Then came the swaying motion one could only feel on a boat. He had heard the crew moving about to, probably running around to make sure they were fine to set sail.

He finds his eyes cast, not upon the crew, the ship, or the waters, but the moon instead. One would normally feel fear during a moment like this, but he hardly felt anything, except a growing interest in his situation.

"Ah," Nosaka finally lets out. "This is for not believing you earlier, isn't it?" His head finally turns, meeting eyes with his proud captor. "You know, even while captured I still find it hard to believe that you're a pirate- Haizaki, was it?"

Haizaki clicks his tongue in response, that proud look instantly falling into one of annoyance.

"Hm. I'm disappointed that you really don't have a pet parrot. I really thought all pirates had one. You would be no exception."

The taunting comments were not what he was expecting. Most had feared him, were intimidated by him. He had a legacy, a name- the demon of the seas.

And yet, this one damned bastard was insulting him without an ounce of fear.  _Again_. First on land and now upon his own domain. Even in front of his crew, which he'd heard a couple of them snickering to this captive's taunts. It pissed him off.

Without a word, boots stomped on the wooden deck. Haizaki stands before him and a hand flies to his waist. In one quick motion, a sword is pulled from it's sheath. The blade is then placed at Nosaka's neck.

"You don't know when to shut up," he hisses. Eyes narrow as he presses the blade further, daring to cut skin. "I can take your life in an instant."

He thinks that this is what will get him to show  _something_  in those lifeless eyes of his. It was a true threat. This wouldn't be his first life to take. But, Nosaka only grins; it comes off more as a proud smirk, almost as if he were the one holding the blade at  _his_  throat.

"You won't." Nosaka feels a prick at his neck. It's nothing life threatening, a light cut. Warm blood still trickles down onto skin and blade.

"Haizaki!" Another voice calls out his name. Nosaka's attention wanders to the one who had called for him. It was a blue haired male, one dressed more noble than pirate. He walks up to his companion, a hand placed on Haizaki's shoulder.

"Don't rush into this," he speaks. "You do know who he is, don't you?"

Silence falls as he looks to the captured individual once more. His face had been familiar and not just because they had met briefly on land earlier in the day.

"Hmm."

Something clicks in his mind. Something tells him that he does know this person. But he couldn't quite place it. Asking aloud right now would make him seem foolish. Later, he would ask. Mizukamiya would know.

"So, you know?" Nosaka interrupts after seeing the look in his eyes. "I thought you would use me for ransom instead of such petty revenge. I shouldn't have thought so highly of you."

The blade on his neck is luted off in the blink of an eye. Haizaki takes the blade into both hands, pulling it back and ready to cast a final blow upon him. With eyes glowing with a murderous intent, the demon is ready to strike through his heart.

"Haizaki!"

He is stopped with his name being called once more. He hadn't realized he had cast off the other in his fit of rage. The pirate remains motionless, using his hair and the shadows of the night to conceal the look on his face.

Mizukamiya steps closer to him, body nearly pressing onto him. After a quick glance to their captive, he speaks in a quiet voice.

"We can use him to find  _her_. Just keep that in mind, alright? I don't want blood on my ship tonight."

Haizaki remains in position for a moment longer before easing up. His hands drop, sword returning to its sheath. He clicks his tongue and has his back face the others.

"I guess he lives…for now."

The captain lets out a sigh of relief, glad the other had listened to him. As Haizaki begins to walk off, Mizukamiya turns his attention to Nosaka.

"You know where to keep our newest prisoner, Amano. We'll deal with him in the morning."

A huff is given in response, a sign that his commands had been heard. Amano's hand frees Nosaka, but his hold on the other still remains as he tugs on his his bindings.

The prisoner is pulled to his feet and forced to walk with this muscular crew member into the ship. All while a little smile plays on his lips. He could only imagine what would happen next after being whisked away on a pirate's ship. And wonder if  _he_  would come searching the seas for him too.


End file.
